Antimicrobial papers are generally obtained by producing the paper in a sheet form and coating the sheet with an antimicrobial coating to inhibit, reduce or kill microorganisms (for instance and without being limitative, fungi, viruses, and bacteria) thereon. However, these coatings are easily rubbed off or otherwise destroyed by unsuitable storage or shipping. Once the coating has been destroyed, there is no further antimicrobial action to protect the paper or to inhibit microorganism growth.
Furthermore, the antimicrobial agent remains attached/adsorbed to the paper sheet and is not released on the surface or body part when contacted therewith. Even when wetted, there is no antimicrobial agent release. Therefore, the surface or body part which has been in contact with the antimicrobial paper is not protected by the antimicrobial agent when the paper is removed therefrom.